Changing of a Simple Life
by OneWhoWritesThings
Summary: WARNING: Character based off of actual me. I do promise you that any and all quirks/backstories/features of this character is all based off of something I do/have IRL. Jumped on the bandwagon for this one, was tempted. May or may not have some OC/Character stuff later. R&R, and if positive, I'll continue on. :)
1. Chapter 1

I was so, so excited. I was going to see The Hobbit tonight, the midnight premiere too.

My stepdad had wanted to see it, too. So he gladly stayed up with me, and took me to see the movie. We were jittery and happy and talking about how great the movie would be, if it was going to stay close to the actual storyline(Though I couldn't have expected less than perfect from Peter Jackson.), and things like that. When we pulled up to the theater and parked, I got out of the car in near record time. When I did, I was immediately nasally assaulted by the smell of marijuana. How did I know what that smelled like? I didn't, I'd had to ask what that smell was;  
"Hey.. Ew, what even is that smell? It's horrid."  
"It's.. Something you don't need to be smelling until you're older."  
"Now I think I know what it is.. But, I dunno if I'm right.. Tell me?"  
"I-.. It's pot, okay?"  
"Ew! That's what that smells like?"  
"You don't think it smells good?"  
"No way, it's icky."  
"Well.. Good, keep thinking that way."

After that conversation, we walked up to the booth, and my stepdad asked for the tickets. I stood quietly beside him, trying to huddle closer into my jacket somehow. It had been cold, and I mean cold, like below freezing cold. I was shivering so badly I could feel it on the inside of my chest and my jaw was quiverring. Although the chills I got may have been from excitement, too. I'd been staring at my feet, but looked up when the man behind the booth asked if we were students. My stepdad asked if what college the both of us went to mattered.

While we'd been standing there, three men, obviously high, had come up behind us, and before the man at the booth could answer my stepdad's question, the first of the three had near shouted out; "Yeah! Those are my students, I'm their professor!" and then laughed. My stepdad laughed as well, and I sort of just giggled as my stepdad jerked a thumb in the direction of the guy. "Yeah, we're in his class, that's our professor and his sons right there."

In the end, that'd made the man laugh, so we got student's discount on the tickets for doing so. We went in, didn't even bother to get food (as it was about 12:00 AM now, neither of us were very hungry.), though we got a soda. When we went into the theater, it was FULL. There were two seats left though, luckily right by each other, and though they were sort of leftover seats, we still had a great view. I was nearly bouncing in my seat with excitement, I absolutely couldn't wait to see my favourite actor in this movie, and watched as the credits dragged on. Finally, the room darkened, and the movie started.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo**_

When the movie was over, my stepdad and I stayed behind a bit, just to see if anything special happened in the credits.. Nothing did, so, we left. As we walked out of the theater, happy, we talked about how great the movie was, the scenes we loved, all that. While we were talking though, a car came tearing through the parking lot. (I assumed it was one of the drunk men that had been around before we went in, too).

Now usually, you'd think that my stepdad would have pushed me out of the way and sacrificed himself first, but I was quicker, and using all of my strength, I shoved him out of the way. The last thing I remembered was seeing him, falling to the parking lot pavement.

Then everything went dark.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo_**

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter.. I have two more chapters ready to be typed up, but, I want to see what kind of attention this fic gains first, before I dare post anymore. So, tell me what you think so far, and that will determine whether or not I continue this. :) Thank you!**

**~OneWhoWritesThings**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I'd reopened my eyes, I knew I was dead. I had to have been, anyway. For this was not the parking lot I'd just been hit in, nor was it at the very least a hospital. I sat up(as I'd woken up on my back) and winced. My always sore back felt horrible, I groaned as nearly all my bones popped as I stood up. I looked down to dust myself off, and realized that I wasn't wearing my jeans and huge jacket, not anymore at least.

What I was wearing seemed to be traditional feminine hobbit wear. My hair had grown, too, long enough to reach the small of my back, and wasn't just wavy anymore, but curled to the extreme. Luckily enough I had a hair tie on my wrist still, so I took it off quickly and pulled the messy mass of light brown curls into a tight bun, a strand or two was left hanging beside my cheeks, but I ignored them.

Upon further examination of my clothes, I saw that one of my dress pockets was stuffed with something. I reached in and fished the object out, curious. The soft thing was my Bilbo Baggins plushie. Of course, I thought, I took that thing everywhere in my jacket pocket, and of course I'd taken it when we went to see the midnight premiere of the movie this little guy was in.

When I'd pulled the little plush out of my pocket, something else had fallen out and had fallen to the ground with a little thump noise. I looked down, and realized two things; one was that the object that had dropped was my little plastic Sonic Screwdriver. (Which I also kept with me at all times.. Just in case.. Don't judge!) and two, I had huge hairy feet. Though, looking past the hair and dirt on those feet, I saw that my birthmark stayed there, the familiar red blotches, shaped like clouds and wrapped about my toes was an almost comforting sight.

Now that I thought about it though, I looked like I'd just jumped from The Hobbit, fresh from the movie screen with this pretty old dress. I bent down to pick up my Sonic Screwdriver, quickly putting it and little Bilbo into two different pockets. Then I realized I'd have to find somewhere to stay, if I wanted to survive wherever the hell I was. (Though I had a pretty good guess as to where that was) I tucked one of those hanging strands of hair behind my now pointy ear and sighed.

I knew I had to get going or else something would find me, and lord knows I didn't want that. I hurried away from where I'd been, though all I could see around me was forest. That is, until I found a path. Lucky me! I followed it quietly for awhile. It happened to be a long while before I saw anything. Suddenly though, as I walked, I came upon a place that looked exactly like Hobbiton.

Maybe this was my personlized heaven? Who knew.. But, heaven or not, I was amazed. It all looked so.. Real. The Sun had already set, so I quickly hurried myself towards the town. As it had gotten dark quite quickly, the only thing keeping me going was the light that glowed from most of the hobbit holes. As I walked through the place, I wondered if it really was Hobbiton. Had it been so, I probably would have been able to find Bag End, right? Well, I decided to find out.

I still couldn't believe I was where I was as I looked around for that familiar green door. After looking for what seemed like ages, I found it. I was in Hobbiton. This was Bag End. I wondered now if this would play out like that movie I'd previously seen. I wondered and wondered, but finally, I mustered up the courage to walk up the stairs and up to the large, round, green door that I knew couldn't have belonged to anyone besides Bilbo Baggins, and knocked.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo_**

**__****Here's chapter 2 of this.. Wow. I only had one review (Thank you Ailei-chan for the only positive and only review!3) but I continued on anyway. I hope you enjoyed, whoever read this, and I hope you look forward to more, as I still have more for this story. :) **

**~OneWhoWritesThings**


	3. Chapter 3

I waited awhile in that same spot, while I waited patiently(I'd seen the movie, I understood why my soft knocking might not have gotten anyone's attention. In fact, I could hear them singing and merry-making as I stood there on the porch.) I thought some more to myself. Now that I thought about it, there must have been one hell of a time difference between where I was and here. I mean, where I'd been, it was about 3 o'clock. In the morning. But, here, the Sun had only just set. Weird.

I waited for what seemed like a whole hour, and I'd even knocked a few more times, wondering when poor Bilbo would even get a chance to open the door. Even if I was a bit annoyed I already knew that he'd be busy trying to keep the dwarves in check. Another thing I thought about, how was I to explain myself? From what I could tell I looked exactly like a lady hobbit, and I was sure the dwarves and Bilbo, not to mention Gandalf, would be pretty confused if a she hobbit just waltzed into the hobbit hole, especially at this time of night.

I was just standing there, trying to come up with a plan, on how in the world I was going to go about this, when all of a sudden I felt a presence behind me. I turned, and saw Thorin. He seemed.. Taller. Taller than I thought he'd be if I stood next to him, that is. Thought this could have been because I shrunk down to Hobbit size or something.

He gave me a cold look as he stood here for a moment. I stared back with near unblinking eyes for a moment, and after an awkward silent period he spoke. "..What are you doing here? Gandalf spoke of a male burglar, from what I recall, there was no mention of a female." He said, and I froze at the question. "..Uhm.. I'm here to partake in this journey as well.. Gandalf hasn't spoke of me to you because he does not know that I'm here..?" The tone of my voice made it sound almost like a question. Though, Thorin raised a brow, and looked as if he was going to respond, but, suddenly it seemed as if he remembered what he was there for, and just shook his head as he stepped past me. (well, more like he pushed past me, gave me a good shove to the side, he did). He knocked on the door and this time it took a near 3 seconds flat for that door to fly open. Hmph, extrememly unfair.

I kept my thoughts to myself, though, for that moment as Thorin stepped into the now quiet home. I slipped in quietly behind him. When I looked over at everyone, who seemed to not have noticed me at all, it was almost like the movie was playing right in front of my eyes. Thorin stood in front of Bilbo as Gandalf introduced the leader of the company. The dwarf towered over the hobbit. "So. This is the hobbit? He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He'd said, causing the group of men beside him to break into slight laughter.

Soon the group was back in Bilbo's dining room, looking over the map that Thorin had. Funny, still no one had noticed me. I'd only just seen the dwarf prince snatch the key to Erebor from Gandalf before I decided to walk over and see if I could take a look of the map.(Which I remembered I had a nice copy of at home.. Well, I used to anyway.) Besides, I was a hobbit, and the race of them were extremely quick and quiet on their feet, I'm sure no one would exactly notice if I bent down a little and quietly glanced over someone's shoulder. I'd stepped close, but I was soon stopped mid-stride, and my heart nearly burst out of my chest as I felt what I now found to be Gandalf's staff pressing against my belly, causing me to be able to go no further. "..And who would you be?" Gandalf had asked before even looking up from the table. Everyone turned to face me, and I shrunk backwards in embarrassment. I was sure my face was red now. "I- Uhm, I.. My name is Hidey..." I murmured, afraid to say anything more. It was terrifying to have all these dwarves staring at you, as well as a wizard and a wide-eyed hobbit.

"That's a strange name indeed, but more importantly, I'd like to know why exactly you're in my home! Shouldn't you be in your own hobbit hole, with your family at this time of evening?" Bilbo had said after turning around to look at me. His hands were on his hips. I just shook my head before biting my lip. I knew I had to answer him, I couldn't stand here in silence like this.

"No... You- You don't understand, I, uh, I'm not actually a hobbit, nor do I exactly live around here.." I tried to explain, still shaking a bit. I took fistfuls of the dress I wore, I was still extremely nervous. Man, this was going to be extremely difficult. "Not a hobbit? Ha!" Bilbo'd said. "Have you not seen your own face, looked at your own feet? Look at how you're dressed! It's not often that you'll find a human or an elf or a dwarf wearing a dress such as that! That thing looks like it could have come from my mother's own wardrobe!" He folded his arms now. "Oh yeah.. Belladonna did wear something like this, didn't she?" I mumbled as I looked down at my clothing. Bilbo must've heard me when he said that, because when I looked up, he seemed to have frozen, just as I had. "How.. In the world do you know my mother's name?" He'd asked, his eyes once again wide as dinner plates.

I looked around for a moment, everyone looking right back at me and expecting an answer. Though when I looked towards Gandalf, he stared back with an almost knowing look in his eyes. I sighed and glanced back at Bilbo. "I, uhm.. I read it in a book.. If you don't believe me, I also know that your father's name was Bungo Baggins.. And that the Sackville-Bagginses are quite the dreadful lot." I said quickly, to make sure he wouldn't think I was lying. I knew what was coming though before Bilbo had even said anything. Soon enough a shout came. "What book would this be!? As far as I know, the only books having to do with my family's history are kept right in that," he pointed to his study. "-room right there!"

"Master Bilbo, please calm yourself down." Gandalf said, raising one brow at the sudden outburst from the usually quiet hobbit man. "But how am I supposed to calm myself when-" "Calm down I said, everything will be explained in time. Now, if you would not mind, I should like to speak with Ms. Hidey privately for a moment." All I could do was nod slightly and answer, "O-Of course." before he stood, not straight, mind you, as he had to bend slightly to fit through the doorways and such, as well as not to bump his head on the little candles in their holders that hung from the ceiling.

He walked past me and I took one last look back at the group of men before I followed him. He led me to some random room in the hobbit hole, one of the ones that was absolutely full of clothes. When I'd shut the door behind me upon entering the room, Gandalf spoke. "You say you're not a hobbit though you resemble one quite closely, and you claim to know of Mr. Bagginses parents through a book.. Care to explain what exactly it is you are, and where you come from?"

I felt.. Almost more comfortable around the old wizard. So, even if he most likely knew about where I came from, or at least had a good guess, I explained everything. Starting with explaining how in my world, he and all the others were just.. Story book characters. He seemed a bit surprised at this, and just a bit confused. Then I explained awkwardly that I had passed away in an accident, and that I had woken up in the woods nearby, and how I had been human prior to waking up here. Now, at this, he didn't seem surprised for whatever reason. The fact that I was human didn't surprise him whatsoever from what I could tell. Though he was still a bit surprised that he and the others were just characters from a book. I mean, I'm sure if you were in his place and you had someone come tell you that you aren't real in their world you'd be a bit surprised as well. Gandalf just nodded once I'd finished explaining.

"So.. That's.. How I ended up here." I said, shrugging slightly. That was basically how I'd ended my long explanation. "Well.. Maybe Lord Elrond will know what to do with you.." Gandalf muttered thoughtfully as he went to stand again. He'd seated himself while I spoke. "So.. That being said, I'd like to ask, would you like to come along with us?" I couldn't help but grin, knowing that they were probably just going to dump me off at Rivendell and forget me without a second thought, which to me sounded just fine. So, with that, I nodded once. "Yes, actually. I would love to."


	4. Chapter 4

So, it had been settled. It was official, everything! I was to journey with the dwarves(And Bilbo and Gandalf) until they reached Rivendell. Ooh, how exciting.. That is, as long as I don't die on the way.

Gandalf had brought me back into the dining room, and explained that I would be traveling with them. I was satisfied with this, as Thorin's face was priceless. He obviously did not think me worthy enough to journey with them. Though, one I had explained that I only planned to travel with them for a short while, not all the way, he actually seemed to relax a bit. Hm. Asshole, that's what he was. That's exactly what I had thought seeing the movie, way too much of an asshole. Ten times more than in the book.

Oh well, anyway, that night, Bilbo had gone to bed, and I had stayed up with the dwarves. I completely saw this part coming, and couldn't help but to sing along when they sang their sad song of the Lonely Mountain, and their long forgotten riches, as well as Smaug the dragon. Only a few of them had noticed my singing. Ori had, and so had Bofur. When they'd finished their singing, Ori shot a shy smile in my direction. "You've got a nice singing voice, Miss Hidey." And I couldn't help but to slightly giggle. "Well, thank you very much, Mister Ori." I replied back with a smile.

Bofur had looked at me with an almost quizzical expression. "But, lass, you say you're not a hobbit, and we know for sure you not a dwarf either, how did you know the song...?" He'd finally asked when I questioned the look of absolute confusion. I shrugged, not really wanting to explain it was part of a book. "Well, just a bit of luck on my end, I suppose." I said. He looked a bit skeptical but accepted my answer nonetheless.

Soon after, one by one, each dwarf had fallen asleep. They all snore so loudly I couldn't get a wink of sleep in the same room as them! That being said, I ended up walking into the kitchen and sleeping on the floor in there. I really didn't care how dirty the floor could have been, just that I had escaped the snoring. I slept peacefully. Uncomfortably, but peacefully.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo**_

The next morning I was shaken awake by a pair of hands, who had no owner, as they'd gone as quickly as they'd appeared. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Oh, right, I had a journey to leave on. I ran a hand through my hair before going through the painful process of standing up, my back popped a few times, and my knees pained me in what could only be considered protest to my waking them. I had to bend backward to fully pop my back, and squat once or twice to pop my knees. It may have looked silly, but it helped a little.

Then I realized, as I yawned and wished for my jacket, what was I going to do for a ride? Bilbo had his own pony, the dwarves had their own, and Gandalf had his own steed.. But there really wasn't an extra pony for me.. At least, I didn't think so. When I walked out to join the others, they all looked at me. Thorin stepped forward. "As it seems that our burglar is not coming, you shall ride his pony." Oh. Right. Forgot, Bilbo doesn't come till later..

"Oh.. Alright, I suppose.." I said quietly, giving a slight nod. A few dwarves smiled at me as they stepped outside to get their ponies. When the last dwarf had left the hobbit hole, followed by Gandalf, I followed. I made sure to shut the door behind me, touching the handle once again, as a precaution, before I turned to catch up.

When I'd arrived where the other's had gathered, I watched them all mount their animals, then realized another thing. I didn't know how to mount, or ride a four legged animal of any kind. I stood beside the thing, staring awkwardly at the beast, then at the ground, a discomforted look on my face. It was difficult to ask for help with anxiety like mine, especially at a time like this.

Half of my brain shouted to me, 'You don't need that horse! You need to walk! Get some exercise! That's Bilbo's pony! Get a wiggle right this instant!' While the other half screamed in response, 'Come on! Ask for help! It'll be embarrassing, but you won't regret it!' With this argument going on in my mind, I hadn't even noticed Dwalin approach me as I stared at the ground. When he spoke, I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Somethin' wrong?" He asked, and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

"I.. Uhm.. I don't know how to get up on the pony.." I said, timidly, looking up at him now. My expression could probably only be described as scared, upset, and nervous at the same time. Suddenly Dwalin got down on one knee. "Here, I'll boost ya up." He said, almost looking annoyed that he had to help me. No one else was going to. I accepted his help and carefully got onto the pony. I sighed, relieved, and thanked him quietly as I sat there on the horse, my hands shaking as I gripped the reins.

Soon, we were off. I rode towards the back, as I didn't want to bother anyone. To be honest, I preferred it being deadly quiet as it was. I didn't even hear the dwarves ahead of me as the ponies traveled at a slow pace. They were probably doing this in case Bilbo decided to show up. Sure enough, a bit after we left Hobbiton, we heard a shouting behind us. "WAIT, WAIT!" It was a clear call, and up came Bilbo, running as fast as his legs would allow. When he skidded to a halt in front of Balin, he panted as he spoke. "I-.. I signed it!" And he handed up the paper to Balin, who took out a seeing eye glass to look over it. He smiled. "Well, everything seems to be in order, welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, mister Baggins." He said, happily.

"Now, since we've no extra steed, you are to ride with the other hobbit." I heard Thorin say, loudly enough so that I would hear. Kili, who was also riding towards the back, turned to me. "I sure hope that pony isn't going to strain.. Also, you may want to scoot back, Miss Hidey." He warned, and I did so, only letting go of the reigns when I was sure I would not fall. After Bilbo trying to tell them he could walk, he was lifted onto the pony and placed right in front of me. Now it was he who awkwardly gripped the reigns as I wrapped my arms around him to keep my balance on the steed. _Well, here we go._ I thought to myself.

As we rode along, it was still deadly quiet. Still the way I liked it, yet I felt like it was the awkward kind of silence. The kind that hung, thickly and deadly in the air. To break it, I quietly sang to myself. Songs I remembered. Songs I wished to hear again. Every few times Bilbo would glance behind himself, and at me, awkwardly. Sort of saying,_ What in the world are you singing?_ without actually having to say anything.

Finally, it got to the point where I'd run out of things to sing, so I'd stuck to a small song that I remembered. Nothing famous, 3 simple lines to the song, that was sung by one of my favourite artists as a filler song in a video I'd seen. It gained a horrified look from Bilbo, and in case you're wondering, it went something like this; **_I'm old enough to bleed, I'm old enough to breed, I'm old enough to smack a brick in ya teeth while y'sleep.._**

The words were repeated in that almost whispered high pitched voice I loved to sing the tiny tune in. As the artist who sang the little tune was none other than Yo-landi Vi$$er, who loved being referred to as a Zef Side Representin' Rap Pixie. Though, I wouldn't have said this aloud. I continued to repeated sing the song to myself, and when the other dwarves heard it, because eventually they'd hear me, they also gave me quite the similar look to the one Bilbo had.

When I'd realized that almost all of the men towards the back were staring at me, I hid my head behind Bilbo awkwardly. "Sorry." I'd mumbled, and some of them had chuckled.

"No need to be apologizin', lass," Bofur said, grinning. "It's just a bit strange is all. We've never 'eard that song before.." He explained. "And quite frankly, it's a bit inappropriate " Bilbo added, huffing. I smiled, almost apologetically as I lifted my head from behind Bilbo. "Sorry.. I uhm, made it up once when I was bored." I'd tried, shrugging a bit. They seemed convinced enough and shrugged it off too, turning back to keep on.

That night, as I tried to get comfortable on the ground, I dreamt I was home again. I dreamt I saw my family, had the luxury of a nice hot shower, fresh clothes, a bed, and most of all, a comfortable temperature to sleep in. For tonight it was extremely warm, I wished for nothing but cooler temperatures. If I'd been home, or alone, I may have just stripped down to my undergarments, but that wasn't happening anytime soon in the situation I was in. I may as well get used to it, right?

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**_

_****_**Oh boy, new chapter, sorta long I suppose. Written at 12:30-1:00 AM, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I promised myself I would finish this chapter before I went to bed, and I did! :D So, y'know, sorry again about spelling or whatever. I'm not really focused and I'm tired, but I wanted to make sure I provided you guys with an update. I had a lot to juggle, so, night time is the best time for me to be writing.. Anyway, before I ramble, I'm going to go! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll update this as soon as I can. Thank you for the very small amount of attention this fic got, I appreciate it. Brightens my day when I see reviews/follows/favourites in my e-mail. Bye bye my lovebugs!**

**~OneWhoWritesThings**


	5. Chapter 5

We'd been at traveling for awhile now, and I'd finally started to get used to sitting on a horse (Well, pony) all day long. My back still ached more than ever whenever I was to get off the horse and do something, but I learned to deal with it over time. Besides, I'd been able to deal with it back home, even though I'd dealt with a lot harder things than this type of travel. (Or so it seemed.)

One night we'd stopped, and Bombur and Bofur had made dinner for everyone. Watery porridge. Now, I couldn't choose to be picky as I was on a trip like this, so I dealt with eating the stuff whenever I could, after all it was better than going hungry. Before I'd received my own bowl, Bofur had handed Bilbo two extras. "Bring this to the lads, will ya?" He'd asked, and Bilbo nodded. I decided that tonight would be one of those nights where I wouldn't eat. Even if it meant I may not eat for awhile, and I just gave a whole talk about how it was better than going hungry. I ended up giving my serving to Bombur. Anyway, I'd decided to follow Bilbo. I mean, it probably would be nice to see what Kili and Fili were up to and how watching the ponies was going.

So, as he carried the bowls towards where the two brothers were, I quietly followed. He knew I was there, too. Even so, we walked in silence for awhile, until we reached the others. They were ducked behind a large fallen tree it seemed, so Bilbo and I joined them. "..Something wrong you two..?" I'd asked. "..We started out with sixteen ponies, and now there's only fourteen. " Kili explained, not taking his eyes off of the remaining ponies. "Shouldn't we go tell Thorin..?" Bilbo suggested. "No, no, we don't want to upset Uncle.. But, now that you're here, Mister Bilbo, maybe you'd like to investigate, you are our burglar after all.." Fili'd said, and Bilbo, still carrying the bowls, looked around the area. "Well.. Something.. Large.. I think, yes, very large.." Said he, awkwardly trying to figure out who or what had taken their ponies.

Though before he or I knew it we were yanked back behind the tree again, and I heard a massive thumping noise. I glanced over now, realizing that it was a troll, with two wriggling ponies under his arms. "Look!" I'd shouted in a whisper, pointing in the direction of the troll for Bilbo to see. "Well.. I'd say you go check that out, we'll wait here." Fili said quickly now, taking the two bowls from Bilbo, and Kili gave him a light shove. "Yes, go go, come back if you can, then. If you can't, hoot twice like a barn-owl and once like a screech-owl, and we will do what we can." He said as Bilbo stumbled forward. I worriedly watched him, then before he could even explain that he couldn't hoot like an owl any more than grow wings and fly like an eagle, or before I could even say anything, the two brothers had seemingly disappeared.

I was not going to wait there on my own, there was no way in hell that was gonna happen, so my only option at this point was to follow Bilbo. I sighed and stood, hopping over the fallen tree. He watched me, then shook his head. "Oh, no no no, Miss Hidey, I can't ask you to go with me, I may not know you but I'm not going to let you risk your life accompanying me." He said, worry obvious on his face. "No, it's alright, I'm sure I can handle myself." I said, only chuckling slightly, nervously, afterwards.

He looked hesitant, but after a moment he sighed. "..Alright.. Just.. Promise to hide from view, should they see me. At least promise me that." I nodded. "Okay. But if something happens don't think I'm not going to try and find Kili and Fili again." "Fair enough." Bilbo nodded once, then turned on his heel to follow in the direction that the troll walked off. I followed, almost soundlessly. Bilbo halted part of the way, and told me to hide in the shrubbery nearby. I sighed, but nodded and did as I was told. When I was hidden, I heard voices.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow," One of the trolls said. (Or, I assumed so. It was an ugly voice, sort of like the one I remembered, but different in a way.) "I don't even understand what William was thinkin' bringin' us out 'ere like this, there's nothin' out here!" I'd decided to peek up from the bushes and get a look at what was going on. Sure enough, that's where they were. 3 ugly trolls, as I remembered, named Bert, Tom, and William. "Oh shut yer trap!" The one who I assumed was William shouted back, after choking on his drink due to a nudge to the elbow. "You two 'ave eaten a village an a half between ya! What more could ya want?"

As they bickered, I saw Bilbo creep up behind William. After squinting to get a better look, I realized what he was going for. The knife attached to William's belt. Ohhh, please don't let anything bad happen an- Oh. Wait, right. Something bad was going to happen. Bilbo had barely grabbed the knife when William reached around to grab at his handkerchief, grabbing the little hobbit along with it. He sneezed into it, and then screamed at the sight of the snot covered man.

"Bert! Tom! Look what I yanked outta me 'ooter!" He shouted. "I don't like the way it wriggles around!" He dropped the now soaked and dirty Bilbo, who landed with a loud 'oomph'. "What is it anyway?" One troll questioned as I looked on in horror. "I'm a bur- a hobbit!" Bilbo stated nervously, shaking all over. "A burrahobbit..?" All three trolls questioned.

I didn't even stay to hear the rest of the conversation, I rushed off quietly to find Fili and Kili to help get Bilbo out of this mess, before poor Bilbo got hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Drop him."**_ Came a stern and loud voice as I fumbled trying to catch up. "You wot?" Came the reply as I finally had hidden behind a bush again, worriedly looking on once more. "I said. _**Drop him.**_" Kili repeated once more. The trolls had done so, but only by throwing Bilbo at him, really. They both fell to the ground, and I felt like someone was behind me. I turned quickly, and sure enough I was right. Out came the dwarves, weapons ready, running towards the camp.

I watched them all, then watched the chaos that followed. Swords swinging every which way, slicing an ankle or two, even little Ori got William right in his eye with his slingshot. But, even so, the dwarves had been stopped. Two of the three trolls had caught Bilbo and held him before the dwarves. "Drop your arms, or 'e loses 'is." One said. Most of the company looked to Thorin, wondering what to do. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding as Thorin angrily buried the tip of his sword into the ground. Following, the dwarves all threw down their weapons, ending with Ori dramatically tossing his catapult onto the ground.

Soon enough, I had to watch as they were all thrown into sacks, well, except for the ones they stripped and tied up to roast. Bombur was thrown over to the pile in sacks, each of them complaining aloud. Bilbo was at the edge of the pile, so I quickly ran over and tried to untie him, quiet as possible as the trolls discussed how the wanted to eat the rest of the dwarves. "What are we going to do!?" I whispered frantically, Bilbo was prepared to answer, but I had to run away now, one of the trolls had turned his attention to the pile and had decided he'd just eat a dwarf whole. He picked Bombur up, claiming he was, "Nice and crunchy," before preparing to pop him right into his mouth.

Luckily Bilbo saved the day. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He shouted, getting up and hopping over. "And why not, burrahobbit?" Bert asked him. "Well- He's got worms.. In his.. Tubes. I-In fact they're all infested it's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't." Bilbo explained quickly. I'd hidden back behind a boulder, sighing. "Did he just say we've got parasites?! YOU'VE got parasites!" Kili shouted back to Bilbo, and recieved a kick from Thorin in reply. "Uhm.. I'VE GOT PARASITES AS BIG AS MY ARM!" He shouted now. Oin followed with, "I'VE GOT THE BIGGEST PARASITES OF THEM ALL!" I almost laughed, but now wasn't the time for laughter. "What are you doing here?! Where were you five minutes ago when we were being captured?!" one of the dwarves near shouted in my direction. Now I froze.

"'oo are you talkin' to?" A troll questioned and got up, stomping over. Sadly, even on hobbit feet, I wasn't quick enough. He spotted me and easily grabbed me, whisking me up at least 15 feet in the air. "Oh! Well lookie 'ere! Another burrahobbit thing!" he said. He squeezed me in his hand and I couldn't help but to cry out. "Let me go! Lemme go please!" I pleaded, not even being able to struggle in the tight grip of the troll. I yelped out again when he squeezed harder for a few moments, and I swore I felt something snap inside me.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't exactly breathe very well. And after a few minutes, I felt like I was going to pass out. Though, all of a sudden, I felt the tight grip on me loosen, and I heard and yell of, "May the dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" I felt myself fall, hit the ground, pain shot through my upper body, and then, everything went dark.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**_

I didn't know how long I'd been out for, all I knew is when I awoke, I felt no pain. I felt a fluffy bed below me. Soft sheets covering me as well. I thought maybe, just maybe, I'd come home. But, when I opened my eyes, I was met with the sight of what I automatically knew was a room in the Last Homely House. We'd hit Rivendell.

Seems like I'd been out for a long time, it took a long time to get to Rivendell after the trolls, if I remembered correctly. I sighed and went to try and sit up. Okay, maybe I spoke too soon when I said I'd felt no pain, as soon as I'd tried to sit up, I felt pain. I fell back into the bed with a pained moan. That was when I'd heard the door open. "Ah. It seems that you're awake." One voice spoke, but when I looked up, there stood Elrond and Gandalf. I'd known it was Gandalf who spoke.

"Oh.. Hello, Gandalf.." I mumbled, looking away. Elrond approached me and looked down. "From that moan I just heard, I assume you tried to move, correct?" He asked. I nodded, embarrassed. "..Yes, I did." I said quietly. "Gandalf has told me of your situation, as well as what happened to you with the trolls. When you are well, I wish to speak with you about it, but for now, I'd like you to take it easy. Do not leave the bed until tomorrow, unless you are told to. I ask you this kindly, as I do not want you hurting yourself again." His voice was beautiful, as I'd always thought it was. But, anyhow, I nodded. "Alright.. Where are the others?" I asked, concerned for them as well.

"The others are just a bit of a ways away. Having dinner. I'm sure Mithrandir will inform them that you have woken up, will you not?" Elrond glanced over at Gandalf. He nodded. "Besides, if you do not mind, I'd like to check on your injuries." At this, I was the one who nodded. "Okay.. But.. One last question if you do not mind," I said, looking up at Elrond now almost innocently so. He raised a brow. "How long was I out for..?" "Since you've been here? 3 days. Since you were first knocked unconscious? I was told you were out for at least 5 days. So at least 8 total." I must have looked shocked, for he chuckled. "No matter, the company shall be staying for a span of two weeks. You have nothing to worry about.. Now, Mithrandir, if you'll excuse me, I must check on Miss Hidey's injuries." Gandalf just nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Elrond turned to me, and then proceeded to help me sit up, and check on my torso. I'd broken ribs, and bruised hips, from what told me.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**_

Gandalf had told the others of my injuries, like Elrond had said, and almost all of the dwarves had come to visit me that day. Keyword almost. Thorin didn't. I didn't really care though, I supposed. Thorin was still sort of an asshole anyway.

Bilbo had been the first to come, and he was very sweet. He'd apologized for me getting hurt, though I'd assured him it wasn't his fault at all. With a slight pat to the hand he'd left me after sitting with me for a little while.

The next to come were Fili and Kili. They'd made me laugh with a few jokes and stories of what they'd been up to since they'd arrived in Rivendell. Though it hurt to do so, laughing also made me feel better, even if it was only by a little bit.

My third visit was with Bofur. He'd just checked on me, and asked if I needed anything, and I assured him that I was being cared for properly by the elves, but I thanked him for his sudden concern.

Dwalin had come too, even if only to ask if I was alright and end the conversation with a sharp nod when I told him I was. Not a very interesting exchange, but it still meant something to me nonetheless that he'd come to see me.

Oin, Gloin, Nori, Bombur, Dori, and Balin were all the same. Balin and Dori, though, were a bit friendlier, as I'd expected them to be. Even if neither of the two knew me that well, Dori was still motherly- as I knew he was- and Balin was quite happy to see I was alright. Bombur and I even spoke about food for awhile.

Even Bifur had come to visit me! Though he and I didn't speak the same language and he really didn't understand me, he came and saw me anyway! He sat down beside me on the bed, offering a slight smile as he handed me something. When I took it, I knew what it was automatically. A little wooden toy. He'd made me a little toy. It was wonderful to know he cared, even if he only got the gist of what had happened, and if he barely knew me at all. My face lit up when I took it, and he seemed satisfied. With that, he left.

The last of my visitors was little Ori. He smiled shyly as he came in, and when he sat beside me, I smiled back sheepishly. "Well, hello there." I said. He tilted his head a bit as he replied, "Hello, Miss Hidey.. How are you feeling?" He asked, and I couldn't help but smile even more. "I'm alright, thank you for asking. Doing better than before.. But how are you?" I asked, worried about him. From what I knew, he'd come along because he near idolized Thorin, not to mention his brothers. If they went, he came. "I-.. I'm alright." he'd answered, reaching over to the satchel that he carried. It contained his quills and some paper and inks, and I smiled when he pulled something out.

"I.. Drew something for you, to help you to feel better." He said, shyly handing me the piece of paper he held. I took it, still smiling. When I looked at it, I gasped a little. I'd always heard that he was a wonderful artist, but now I was seeing it. It was beautiful. It was a drawing of a simple sunset.. But, the sun was setting over a mountain. A mountain I realized was The Lonely Mountain itself. It was wondrous "Oh- Ori this is beautiful!" I said, grinning. He blushed a bit and smiled again as well.

"Thank you so much, I worked hard on it for you. I'd hoped you'd like it when you saw it." "Well I do, thank you so so much for this, I'll treasure it, I promise." I felt that this was almost better than Bifur's little wooden toy.

I'd sat the drawing down on the table beside the bed I lay in, and Ori stayed longer than any other visitor I'd had. The last thing I remembered was seeing him, still sitting on the edge of the bed, a content smile on his face as well as mine. Then, that was when I fell asleep, and it was one of the most wonderful rests I'd had in a long while now.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo**_

_****_**Hello! I'm very tired and I rushed this, I'm quite sorry if the story hasn't matched up, I tried matching it as best I could with the book AND movie as well as adding in certain things and y'know. So, yeah, sorry for spelling/grammatical errors or anything of the sort, I is tired. **

**I also hate to be a one to skip to Rivendell already but it's almost 1 in the morning, I have to shower, clean, and I have school in the morning, so I had to rush it somewhere.. I didn't want to but I sort of had to if I wanted to post this up before bed. But hey, now finally in this chapter I move on to the slight romance stuff. But, I'll head to bed before I naw your ear off with my blabbing. Goodnight to you and enjoy this chapter.. uvu**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up that next morning, not wanting to open my eyes. I was so peaceful while I slept, and I'd never felt better. Though when I woke up, I felt sort of a lump next to me. No one had come to wake me, and I was going to lay there until they did, but.. Now I had to figure out what this was.

I finally opened my eyes, although a bit hesitantly. When I looked down to where the lump was, I found little Ori curled up beside me. I almost aww'd aloud, but I just couldn't wake him. It was such a sweet sight. Instead of waking him, I decided to see if I could move today. I slowly tried to sit up, and I was successful, though my chest ached. It was nothing like yesterday, thankfully. I sat propped up on my elbows for a few good moments as I adjusted my eyes to the morning light, which seemed to be intended to ruin my eyesight. Though once I blinked the remaining light sensitivity away, I sat up fully on my behind. I wanted to cross my legs, but my hips protested the movement by aching and shooting pain through my thighs. I settled for just having them straight in front of me.

As I sat there, I began to get bored. I was afraid if I moved anymore it would disturb Ori, so I couldn't get up and test walking, or go anywhere for that matter. I sighed. I began singing to myself again, though quietly as I could. This time it was another simple song, but nonetheless a beautiful one. At least, I thought so. My voice was the only sound to be heard in the room, it was quiet, and though I wasn't the best singer, I thought it sounded alright. As I sang to myself, I could have sworn I saw Ori smile in his sleep. Just a smidge. In fact, I knew I did. I continued singing, daring to sing just a little louder, to the point of now, if someone came in, they would definitely hear.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly, _  
_All your life,_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.._

_Blackbird, fly. Black bird, fly._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, _  
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,_  
_All your life,_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to be free.._

_Blackbird, fly. Blackbird, fly._  
_Into the light of a dark black night._

After I finished the last line, Ori seemed to stir beside me. I looked back down, as I'd shifted my gaze to the window, watching little birds fly by. The dwarf sat up and rubbed his eyes, and I worried a little. Did I wake him up? Ooh, I hope not.. "Good morning, Mister Ori." I greeted quietly. He quickly turned to look at me.

"Oh- I- I'm sorry, Ms. Hidey, I- I didn't meant to-" He stuttered, turning red in the face. "Ori- It's alright, I promise you." I replied, placing my hand atop his gently, in a sort of reasurring way. "I'm sorry, I should have went and slept with my brothers-" "It's okay, Ori, you've done nothing wrong, dear. Besides, I don't mind," I offered a smile. "I wouldn't have wanted to sleep all alone in here anyway. 'S too scary, y'know?" I shrugged a little. Saying that seemed to have definitely calmed him down some. He looked over at me and timidly nodded.

Just then, I heard the door creak open. It was Lord Elrond again. "Ms. Hidey, good morning.." He began as he stepped in. He spoke softly, and had stopped when he stepped in. He saw Ori and I sitting together, and he bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I was interrupting something." He said. I looked over and shook my head. "Oh! No no, you weren't, it's quite alright." I said, only giving Ori's hand a quick squeeze before I pulled my own away. "Ah. Very well then.. If you're sure, then I'd like to take another look at your injuries. It may have only been a day, but the healing process we are using should be a bit more advanced than normal.. I'd just like to see how your ribs are coming along. I'd also like to change your bandages." Elrond explained, and I nodded again.

"Okay.. Ori," I began, and Ori looked back to me, questioningly. "Would you mind.. Stepping out for a bit?" I asked softly, and he nodded quickly, getting up and heading for the door. Once he left, I scooted to the edge of the bed and allowed Lord Elrond to fix my bandages and examine my torso.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**_

Elrond soon finished and I was provided with a new set of clothing, because apparently mine were in need of a wash. As was I. Once I peeled the dress from my figure I realized what I'd been smelling like for the past few days. It was absolutely repulsive. Thankfully, there was a bath nearby and I was able to wash myself. (I'd tested being able to walk, it was a bit painful now but I was a big girl, I could get through a little dull throbbing.)

Finally I was changed and comfortable. I quietly walked out into the halls. Ori was nowhere in sight, sadly. I supposed taking off and bathing had taken a bit too long for him. Besides, it was morning, I'm sure he'd gone to have breakfast with the others. That reminded me I hadn't eaten in awhile, either. So, that solved that! I headed to where I was sure the dwarves had been staying, thankfully, I was correct, and there they were, eating.

They didn't notice me when I stepped in, and when they finally did, it was because I'd said hello to Ori, and sat beside him and Nori while they ate. Bifur was eating some flowers, and I was honestly curious about if they actually tasted good or not. He ended up catching me while I looked, but then he got up, walked over, and offered me one. I smiled and thanked him, even if he didn't quite understand.

When I took a bit of the flower into my mouth, just as I'd expected, it wasn't the best thing I'd ever eaten. But it was bearable, so I finished it. Bifur looked satisfied with that.

As I looked around at the other dwarves, I noticed Bilbo and Thorin were missing. Hm. Weird. I leaned over Ori to ask Nori about their whereabouts. "..Say, Nori, have you seen Thorin or Mister Baggins around?" "Nae, I haven't. Haven't seen 'em since last night." Hm. Again, weird. I thanked him for the information and then sat there again. Ori had finished his breakfast after a bit and asked if I would mind if he walked me out to the garden. I told him I wouldn't mind at all and he took my hand and we walked off. When I glanced back I saw Dori, confused, and Nori, who was giving me a thumbs up.

Then I wondered, why are we going to the garden?

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**SO. I finally updated. Sorry it took so long. I got EXTREMELY busy and just argh, what with all the preparation, Doctor's appointments, TV Shows to catch up on, and my Spring Break ends today so, blah. :( I'll try and update as soon as possible, promise! (hearts) Thanks, loves, for sticking with me through the long sort of hiatus over here. :( **

**~OneWhoWritesThings**


End file.
